


Przypuszczenie

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: Oglądając "Lucifera" [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Samifer - Freeform, Timey-Wimey, brak bety, spojler do s01e13 "Lucifera"
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucyfer skończył sezon serialu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przypuszczenie

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł pochodzi z wyzwania [100 drabbli w 100 dni](http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html) ale nie biorę w nim udziału.

Było już późno, kiedy obudził go krzyk. Sam poderwał głowę z kanapy, na której zasnął oglądając serial z Lucyferem. Usłyszał jak coś mu strzyknęło w karku i skrzywił się.

— Co się stało? — spytał szatana i stłumił ziewnięcie.

— Jak to mam matkę? — spytał ten trochę histerycznie. — Ja nie mogę mieć matki!

Sam miał naprawdę wielką ochotę się zaśmiać, ale tylko przyciągnął do siebie Lucyfera i przytulił go.

— To tylko serial, Lucy. Zwykła fikcja. Myślę, że Bóg by ci powiedział, gdybyś miał matkę. Albo komukolwiek innemu. Wyobrażasz sobie kobietę, która urodziłaby tyle aniołów? Bo ja nie bardzo. Musiało by być tych kobiet naprawdę wiele, w końcu są was tysiące, nie — poprawił się — miliony.

Lucyfer zaśmiał się już uspokojony.

— Ale wiesz ile by to wyjaśniało? — W oczach Lucyfera migotały złośliwe ogniki. — Całkiem podoba mi się ta teoria z wieloma matkami, serio. Zawsze wiedziałem, że mój brat Michał, musiał być podrzucony.

Sam wybuchnął śmiechem.

 


End file.
